What Happens When You Give a Saiyan a Computer
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: The title says it all! Just a sad thing in the beggining and it gets funny in the end. So Enjoy and review please!


**Cute little one-shot. I thought of this when working on _Death Heart _and knew I needed to write it down. Hope you like it and please tell me how you think. My first one-shot story. ^-^ Enyoj (lol) =)**

**I dont own DragonBall/Z/GT**

**

* * *

**

**_Goku's pov_**

**_

* * *

_**

Today was like no other. I just started out catching my breakfast and eating it. And after that I just trained for a couple hours far in the monutains where the cold climate helps me out when in a bad situation. But even though there is no evil that comes here, I still miss fighting for the planet with my family and friends. It was exactly 25 years ago with the battle against Omega Shenlong and everyone just gave hope on me for leaving.

But if everyone would've just listened to my reason, I could've hung out with them before they all died many years later. Vegeta and me are the only Saiyans alive today and he never hangs out. All he does is wait for me to ask him to spar and then when he thinks he's gonna win, it turns out the other way around. The only thing he ever does now is train and keep Bulma company.

Well, what I mean is that she is 87 years old and she is sick. I knew he cared for her, no matter how much he tryed to hide it. ChiChi died a few years ago and I was pretty upset about it. Gohan never visits, along with everbody else who is still alive. Like Videl, Krillin, 18, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Uub, and even my little Panny. She was really sad about me leaving and yelled at me for so.

I know some of them still love me, but at some times it seems like they don't. Vegeta is the only one I still have, and he doesn't even count me as a friend. Just some person he could use as a punching bag is all he thinks of as so. So, I live alone and check up on him every other day or so, but I just visited him a few days ago and I just want to see someones face.

So, today, and right now, I just packed some lunch for this afternoon so I could spend some time with Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma needs all the love she can get before she passes away. And, flying over there is always a quick little trip.

So, where this all started, is at this time...

" Hello? Vegeta? I brought some food if anyone wants anything. So can you open the door please." There was silence until I suddenly felt Vegeta's ki spike. Then I just busted the door open and ran up the stairs to where Bulma's room was. I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I knock again and wait. Again, no answer. So, with me starting to become inpatient, I just opened it.

The biggest surprise to me was seeing Vegeta sitting down in a chair next to Bulma's bed, holding her hand with both of his. He never did that before. He would always just bring in food and leave it on a table to feed herself when she was weak and helpless. I never understood why he did that when he knew she couldn't help herself unless someone had to help her.

" Vegeta..." I whispered softly, " Is everything ok?"

Vegeta acted like he didn't hear me so I just walked over to him and looked over his shoulder and my face paled when I saw Bulma. Her body looked lifeless and dull. Her face was paler than mine and I think I knew then why Vegeta never heard me. He must be in bad shape.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, " Vegeta? Are you gonna be ok?"

Vegeta turned his head to me, then he stood up slowly. At first I thought he was gonna yell at me, like he always does, and I knew he wouldn't like me being here.

He glared at me, " Get the fuck away from here Kakarot! I don't want to hear your bull shit right now! So go!"

His words didn't effect me at all. But his eyes did. They were on the verge of tears and I knew he needed some time with her. But something made me stay, I couldn't move. It was like I needed to be with him through this. And when he noticed that I never started to turn around and leave, he just sat back down and brushed her silky, blue hair with his hand.

I just dragged up a chair to the other side of the bed and stared at both Vegeta and Bulma. I looked back at Vegeta and with my super sensitive hearing, I could hear his mumbling.

" Why why why why. Why did you leave me? I know I was a jerk to you, but why did you leave me? Why? I know I never said it but I do love you. And I hope you would've known that..." he whispered.

" Vegeta?" I asked suddenly.

" What." he replied back, but with an attitude.

" When did she, you know, die." I tryed to ask without putting so much saying into " die ".

" A few days ago. Why?"

" A few days ago! Vegeta. If you want her spirit to still live on, then you got to bury her or something. Then maybe you could see her up in heaven when you die. Because if you don't, her soul will have nowhere else to go." I said with care in my voice.

" I know, but... I just couldn't leave her. It would be too painful."

I just looked at him. I now know why his anger was gone, and why he had it too. He just needed someone to be with him. So maybe he waited for me to visit again so I could do it.

I smile warmly to him, " Want me to do it Vegeta?"

He looks back to me, " Yes."

That was all he said, and that was all the answer I needed. So I just stood up, with Bulma in my arms. And I just walked out the door to the back yard, with Vegeta behind me.

I walked to the door and opened it with my free hand and when the sunlight hit my face. I knew the spot I thought he might like her to be. I soon walked over to where the gravity stimulater used to be and pointed to the circle patch on the ground. I turnede to him and he smiled. He actually _smiled_. I never seen him smile before and knew this is where he would want her to be.

" This is where me and Bulma's relationship started. This is where she changed me from an evil creature who kills for fun, into a nicer person who cares for the Earth and everyone living on it. I miss her Kakarot. I really do..."

He had so much sadness on his face and in his soul. So I did what he wanted. I just used my hands to dig up a hole and with my strength, I managed to get it done within a couple minutes. And I placed her in the hole and buried her back up. I flatened the ground and walked over to a tree with purple blossoms on it and picked one off the tree.

I couls sense Vegeta's curiosity from this and I showed him the flower and walked to him. He watched as I picked a seed from the inside of it and gave the flower to him while I went to her grave and pushed my finger in the soil. I placed it in the small hole and buried it back up. I flew away from it to a near by river, leaving Vegeta in a confusing position. And no time sooner, I came back with my hands cupped, full of fresh water.

I again walked towards the soil and poured the water over the spot where I planted the seed. And walked to Vegeta and took the flower from him and put it over on the dirt, letting it lay there.

" There you go Vegeta. Now in a few weeks, this plant will sprout a couple blossoms. Right over her spirit so you can visit her at any time." I smiled at Vegeta and walked to him. His eyes showed happiness and relief. I suddenly hugged him there and he actually hugged me back. I had never felt this kind of compassion from him before.

" Thank you, Kakarot." he said slowly. I soon felt his tears on my neck. I pulled back, holding both his shoulders. He had his head down and I could see the streams of tears coming down his face. I took my thumb and wiped them off. He avoided looking at me and I could tell he was embrassed for being weak and for crying.

" Vegeta. It's alright to cry. Nobody is around to see you and I don't care. You need to let your feelings out. I knew you had so much hurt inside of you and it had to come out sometime. And that sometime is now." I brought his chin up so he could look me in the eye. He had innocence on his face and I couldn't resist not carassing his cheek. He had a small blush on his face from this. I smiled at that which only made him turn crimson red.

I then sat down on the grass and layed back. I put my arms behind my head and stared intently at the clouds above us. Vegeta did the same and we stayed like that. I knew from then on we would be better friends and that Vegeta relised something more about nature and friendship.

" Kakarot?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence.

" Ya." I responded back, turning my head to him.

" You know what this reminded me of."

" What?" I asked, my head tilted slightly.

" When Bulma made us get computers..."

* * *

_**35 Years Ago...**_

" Hey Gohan! Go to this website while your on your computer!" ChiChi ran over to Gohan with a piece of paper with the website written on it.

" Ok. Why?" He asked.

ChiChi was too excited and ran back into the kitchen, " Just do it!"

Gohan didn't argue and just did as he was told. And Pan, his 5 year old daughter walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

" Daddy. Can I watch you. Pleaseee." she asked in a begging manner.

" Sure." Gohan replied and brought her up onto his lap.

" Hey B, you on it yet." asked ChiChi to Bulma on the phone from the kitchen.

" _Ya. Just got on. And I have a plan to do so I'll be right back._" replied Bulma from the other side of the line.

_**Capsole Corp.**_

" Vegeta!" yelled Bulma from the living room.

" What hell are you yelling about woman!"

Bulma came into the kitchen where Vegeta was eating a sandwitch and placed a laptop down in fron of him.

" What is this!" he damanded.

" Stop asking questions and choose a name for this website."

" What for?"

" Just do it." Bulma ran back into the living room, leaving Vegeta confused on what she said.

_**Online**_

**ScientistBB: _Hey Chi whats up. Sorry for the delay._**

**FightMother66: _Its ok. What was your plan?_**

**ScientistBB: _To get Vegeta to do this with us._**

**FighterMother66: _Lol. What did he do?_**

**ScientistBB: _He was just confused thats all. He is going online right now._**

**FighterMother66: _What is his name?_**

**ScientistBB: _Dont know yet._**

**Bookworm24: _Hey guys_.**

**ScientistBB: _Whats up Gohan!_**

**Bookworm24: _How did u know it was me?_**

**ScientistBB and FightMother66: _By your name!_**

**Bookworm24: _Oh..._**

**IdioticMoron: _Hey._**

**Bookworm24: _Who is this?_**

**FightMother66: _Ya. Who r u?_**

**ScientistBB: _Guys. That is Goku. I dropped off a computer to him 2._**

**Bookworm24:_ Does he even know how 2 use it?_**

**FightMother66: Y _did he pick that name?_**

**ScientistBB: _He didn't! Lol! _**

**FightMother66: _Then who did?_**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _I did_**

**FightMother66: _Let me guess...Vegeta._**

**Bookworm24: _Vegeta! I never knew Vegeta would do this stuff._**

**IdioticMoron: _Hi Vegeta!_**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _Don't talk to me Kakarot!_**

**ScientistBB: _Wow. They even fight online..._**

**Bookworm24: _Ya. Vegeta's pride can go places we wouldn't even know..._**

**FightMother66: _U said it Gohan._**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would like a free set of headphones follow this link_**

**Bookworm24: _What is with dad's computer?_**

**ScientistBB: _I don't know. But it is funny lol!_**

**FighterMother66: _Ya! =)_**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would like free set of headphones follow this link_**

**Bookworm24: _Am I the only one who is surprised that Vegeta is still on?_**

**FightMother66: _Yep._**

**ScientistBB: _Pretty much._**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would like a free set of headphones follow this link_**

**Bookworm24: _Where is dad anyway?_**

**FightMother66: _Who cares..._**

**ScentistBB: _Well, I think he is out by the river or something._**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would like a free set of headphones follow this link_**

**FightMother66: _That thing on his computer is real annoying..._**

**Bookworm24: _Ya. And where did Vegeta go?_**

**ScientistBB: _Well it still says that he is online. So maybe he is just bored and is watching what we type to each other._**

**Bookworm24: _Probably._**

**FighterMother66: _I agree. He probably could only type a few words and then forgetting how to._**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _I am not stupid! I am just taking amusement from this._**

**ScientistBB: _Told u! Ha! ^-^_**

**Bookworm24 and FightMother66: ...**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would like a free set of headphones follow this link_**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _Lol..._**

**ScientistBB: _Vegeta! Did u just type lol?_**

**Bookworm24: _Well there is something u don't see everyday!_**

**FightMother66: _LMAO!_**

**ScientistBB: _Why did u put that Vegeta?_**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _Because, it looks like Kakarot already infected his computer with a virus. Lol._**

**IdioticMoron: _If you would Hey! like a free set of I can't get it to go- headphones follow this link away!_**

**BetterThenAllOfYou1: _LOL!_**

**ScientistBB: Lol!**

**Bookworm24: _Lol! =)_**

**FightMother66: Lmao! Lol!**

**IdioticMoron: ... _If you would like a free set of headphones follow this link_**

**_

* * *

_**

" Ya. I remember that." I said when that slightly funny memory came back to me.

" I miss those days. But I know that we did communicate together." Vegeta smiled to me.

" Yep. Those memories will always be with me." I replied rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I know it might not be as funny as the title says but I couldn't think of one. **

**Review please! ^-^ **

**V**


End file.
